full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Werefoxes
Werefoxes a type of lycanthrope that are mostly female, thus they are often referred to as foxwomen. Fox lycanthropy is one of the least infective (and therefore rarer) strains. Description In humanoid form, they are often characterize by either Green or Golden eyes. Ecology Personality Often dwelling in secluded woodlands, werefox are rarely seen in numbers as they prefer to act alone. Their only purpose is pampering themselves and making sure they have an heir or heiress to raise. In hybrid form, werefoxes use their claws and their poisonous bite and sometimes longswords. They rarely use their animal form for battle, but then they may use their claws. Physiology Werefoxes are carriers of the fox strain of lycanthropy. This can be passed on via a bite or a clawing wound given while the werefox is in fox or hybrid form, or via an exchange of blood. The disease can also be contracted from the vaccine, and this was once far more common than people think, but advances in medicine have begun reducing the likelihood of this occurring. Although no known cases of this exist among the werefoxes (and in general they are not aware of this fact), lycanthropy is passed from mother to child - however, it is rare for a werefox mother to carry a baby to term, because changing shape almost always induces a miscarriage. A werefox father can pass on Mowgli Syndrome to the child if he was in fox or hybrid form during intercourse. Once turned, lycanthropes are immune to other strains of lycanthropy (aside from the 30 or so panweres existing in the world, only four of which are in the United States), and to vampirism (with the notable exception of the line of hybrids created by the Mother of All Darkness). Like all lycanthropes, werefoxes possess strength and speed far beyond anything a human is capable of - they can bench press a car easily, and can move fast enough to seem like a blur to the human eye. Lycanthrope metabolisms are much faster than human metabolisms, which is why werefoxes need to consume more calories, why they heal so quickly, and also why they have a higher body temperature than humans. Cold temperatures and ice baths, sometimes used to bring down fevers in humans, can be fatal to lycanthropes if given to them while they are healing serious injuries - they require high temperatures to heal, and recover best when surrounded by their clan. Aside from wounds which sever the brain stem, lycanthropes can heal from almost anything. Although they are immune to poisons and diseases, lycanthropes are highly allergic to silver, and most will be burned by any external contact with the metal - some powerful lycanthropes, however, are not harmed unless the silver breaks the skin or is otherwise ingested. Wounds created by silver heal at human speed, if the lycanthrope does not shift before they are healed. As a result, silver is the only metal that can be used for body piercing on a lycanthrope - the holes will close up around other metals. However, doing this causes the lycanthrope constant mild pain as the 'wounds' stay fresh. Wounds made by other lycanthropes or fire will also heal slowly. A werefox's natural form is human. In appearance, they are typically impossible to distinguish from any other human, although their faster metabolisms mean they are always fit. If they spend too much time in fox form, some characteristics may linger - for instance they may have fox eyes, unusually long and sharp canine teeth, and perhaps a rough/growly voice. Werefoxes shapeshift into foxes, roughly the size of medium to large dogs. Some are also capable of taking a bipedal hybrid "foxman" form. Although the ability is rare, some alpha lycanthropes can shift isolated portions of their body if they choose, rather than their whole body. Lycanthropes return to human form upon their death. The transformation itself is much like a werwolf's: bones snap and reform, skin splits, fur spills out, and a hot, sticky liquid is produced (which manages to get everywhere except the fully transformed werefox). The process can take some time, depending on the age and ability of the werefox involved. Powerful alpha werefoxes can sometimes shift very smoothly and rapidly, whereas newer or weaker werefoxes often take several minutes for their bodies to break down and reform. Changing form always takes a lot of energy, and changing to fox form causes a hunger for meat. A shape change will heal all fresh wounds - even scars will fade gradually, if they were attained after the lycanthrope was infected. If the shift is brought on naturally (by the full moon), typically a werefox will spend six to eight hours in fox form, followed by six to eight hours of comatose sleep. This coma time increases if a werefox chooses to shift back early, although alpha weres require only a few hours of comatose sleep, if any at all. Staying in fox form for a longer period is possible, but spending too long in fox form hampers the ability to shift human - at first only small features will remain foxish, but the longer they stay changed the less of their human instincts they retain, and eventually insanity can result. The risk of this lessens with a werefox's power. All of a lycanthrope's senses are heightened. They can hear a person's pulse just by standing nearby, they need minimal light to see, and they can track by scent (although all of these abilities are improved more if they are in fox form rather than in human). They can use their sense of smell to determine if a person is agitated or calm, and this helps them determine if someone is lying, although it is not universal. Known Werefoxes *The Friendly Fox Gang Category:Werecreatures